Her Return to the Divas, Devils and Drama
by viciousvictoria
Summary: My dream of my favorite female wrestler Lita returning to the WWE. About her transition from her life traveling with her band back to the life she gave up. The story is my 1st so please R&R! Rating is for future chapters.
1. In Atlanta

Disclaimer : I own diddly no matter how much I want. All characters belong to themselves or Vince McMahon. Please do not sue me!

The lyrics are in _italics_ and are from the song Already Gone by the Luchagors.

Summary: Through a crazy turn of events Amy Dumas(Lita) is going to return to the WWE. The first chapter contains only hints of wrestling but we'll get to the whole "wrestling scene" soon.

Note to Any Non-Luchagor Fans : the bend members are Troy King(drums), Jay Hedberg(bass), Shane Morton(guitar), and Amy Dumas/Lita(vocals)

Note to everyone: Shane and Amy are dating but are not extremely serious. Matt and Amy are good friends here too.

Because this my first story any criticism is welcomed even if it is mean!

* * *

_Gone To Hell  
__Gone To hell  
She's gone to hell!_

_Already gone, yes she's__  
Already gone, yes she's  
Already gone to hell_

As the set ended the biggest smile ever crept across Amy's face. She realized in that moment that this was exactly where she was supposed to be in her life. The dust had cleared and the drama had settled. For the first time in a long time she had decided who she was when she hit that stage. Her life was finally in her own hands and she could not have been happier. Everyone in the packed bar stood and cheered as Amy, Jay, Shane and Troy stood at the front of the stage and bowed. They all quickly exited stage right giving a few more "punk" hand signals to their fans. The adrenaline of the performance started to fade only to be replaced quickly by the strong force of exhaustion. Amy dramatically leaned on Jay giggling and pretending to fall asleep right there on his shoulder. She felt almost if she had closed her eyes sleep would have been all too easy after bouncing around the small stage for two hours. Seeing her stumble a little bit Shane quickly grabbed her around the waist.

"Easy there, girly" he whispered softly into her ear. The only response she could muster was a mumble as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Everyone grab a limb!" Jay called out laughing again and stooping down to grab Amy by the ankles. Just as he lifted Shane moved his hands up and under her arms. They both carried her only an inch before she woke up abruptly. She simply looked up at Shane and smiled.

"If you two drop me I'm going to kill you!"

She turned her head to look at Troy who was twisting his drum stick between his fingers nervously. It was very uncharacteristic of him and Amy made a mental note to ask about what was on his mind later. Finally the four of them reached the street and began walking getting odd stares from everyone along the way because Amy was still being held by her boyfriend and one of her best friends. After only two minutes of walking they reached the Marriot where they were booked in for the night. It was almost 3am and the doorman sure didn't appreciate the wake up call, but a teenage girl sitting in the lobby seemed quite happy with their arrival. The girl had a cut-up black Madison Square Garden tee shirt on along with pitch black jeans and shoes, but her hair was a bright and vibrant blonde.

"Troy, it's me! Mindy...you called me back. Can I talk to you?"

Amy, Shane and Jay looked utterly confused but Troy shrugged and hung back to talk to the girl. Troy and Mindy sat down on the couch and Amy desperately wanted to stay and hear what was going on, but Shane and Jay kept on walking and refused to let go. They finally let go of Amy in the elevator and let her stand on her own two feet. All four of them were staying in the presidential suite compliments of the hotel owner being a huge Lita fan so Shane punched the little button marked with a 17. As the glass elevator shot up Amy tried to get a glimpse of Troy and Mindy but they were sitting under a rather large fake palm tree which succeeded in hiding them perfectly. Amy mumbled something and rested her head against the cool glass. For some reason a thought crossed her mind...she had to keep convincing herself that she was happy with her life now for the past few months. Happiness didn't just come as easily as it used to. She pushed that to the back of her mind knowing it would be easier to think about during the morning yoga session she always had. Suddenly a familiar jingle rang out from her pocket and she reached in to grab the ringing cell phone.

"Matt it's 3am! Why are you calling me?" she managed to say without groaning too loud

"I'm sorry! I really hope I didn't wake you but I just had to have the good news confirmed by you personally."

"What good news?"

Shane yanked the phone out of her hand with a furious glare at it. Amy knew he had disliked for Matt from the beginning but this was uncalled for.

"What the fuck, Shane?!" Amy all but yelled. She lunged for the phone but Jay stepped between them and pulled Amy back and out the door of the elevator that had suddenly opened on their floor. Usually she could push Jay off but she was so tired she just let him drag her down the hall and into the room. She watched Shane gabbering away on her cell phone to Matt as the elevator shot down to another level. Jay helped her all the way to her private room that branched off from the rest of the suite and put her right to bed. As soon as she hit the soft clean bed she was passed out and after laughing softly Jay exited the room and went to his own bed. It was almost 10am when Amy finally woke up. She rolled over but went a bit too far and fell right out of bed.

"Ouch!" she moaned opening her eyes softly.

"What the hell?", came a loud male voice from outside the bedroom door as it flew open. Troy, Shane and Jay stood in the doorway looking down on her with concerned looks on their faces, but all of them broke into laughter when they realized what had happened. Even Amy started laughing when Shane walked over to help her up.

"You really have to stay on your feet more often, Litaaaaa", Shane teased playfully before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. She gave him a playful punch in reply because he knew how she hated to be called by her wrestling name.


	2. Some Old Friends

**Disclaimer:**I own diddly no matter how much I want. All characters belong to themselves or Vince McMahon. Please do not sue me!

**Summary:**Through a crazy turn of events Amy Dumas (Lita) is going to return to the WWE. The first chapter contains only hints of wrestling but we'll get to the whole "wrestling scene" soon.

_**Italics**_ are thoughts now.

**Notes:  
**Trish Status is still in the WWE  
I'm ignoring the split between ECW, Smackdown, and Raw just because it's easier for me to write this  
I'm treating Adam Copeland and Vickie Gurerro as an on and off screen relationship

Because this my first story any criticism is welcomed even if it is mean!

* * *

A week later...

"Will you guys just tell me where we are going?" Amy said feeling a little bit uncomfortable walking through the crowded streets of New York City pushing past the three piece suits. Shane and Troy each had an arm linked in her and Jay was tagging behind poking her in the back every time she tried to stop and beg for information. She sighed dramatically hoping tonight would end the weird behavior the boys had been displaying for the past week. You couldn't have wiped the smiles off all three of their faces. Shane slid Amy's cell phone, which he had been holding captive ever since that night Matt had called her, back into her hand. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss before they rounded the corner.

"That's where we're going" Troy told her pointing to an over packed night club that had a line stretching around the opposite corner and seemed to never end.

"So the big surprise is that we're going to a bar that will take us all night to get into?" Amy asked quizzically. Shane just nodded at her and continued to tug her toward the door. They reached the bouncer and she thought they were not nearly famous enough to get into clubs just because they walked up, but when he spotted Amy the bouncer lifted the rope and the boys pulled her into the bar. Instantly a rush of air conditioning hit her barely covered body and she shivered. Troy let go upon seeing the same girl from the hotel lobby sitting at the bar and rushed over to her. Amy rolled her eyes immediately and Jay and Shane continued to push her toward the back of the club. What seemed like hundreds of hot, sweating, dancing bodies flowed around her to the high powered techno beat, and Amy couldn't help but move with a hip that pushed against her every few seconds. The trio slid their way through the crowd without being noticed by a single music crowded brain and were dumped out in front of another bouncer with a closed door at his back. The huge black man stared down at them through his dark tinted sunglasses and straightened his black "macho" suit before pointing to the sign that stood next to him.

"What now genius? The sign says VIPs only!" she said into Shane's ear getting as close as possible so she could be heard over the loud music.

"Show him your driver's license", Shane commanded so she decided to give it a shot and pulled her license out of her cleavage. She handed it over to the bouncer and he just laughed. For a moment she thought he was going to kick them out but instead he handed back her id and opened the door moving to the side. Amy, Jay and Shane slid into the lavish room only to be awed instantly by their surroundings. It was like the door had opened up into a whole other world where everything was draped in silver. Every surface gleamed and sparkled and there were diamonds lodged into the walls everywhere to add a little bit more sparkle. Suddenly a rather large body pulled Amy into a crushing hug. She screamed in shock and the person immediately let go thinking that he had hurt her.

"MATT HARDY!" she screamed once she got a look at the Carolina boy's face. They both laughed and she jumped back into his arms hugging her friend, who she hadn't seen in months, very tightly. As soon as she let go of Matt she made a beeline to the couch and pounced on Jeff who had previously been talking to yet another familiar face.

"Ooooof!" was all Jeff could say as he wrapped his arms around Amy. After a solid minute of bone-crushing hugging Amy turned to the blonde Canadian who had previously been talking to Jeff.

"Trish, I can't believe it's really you!" Amy said as tears of joy began to well up in her eyes. These were the people she used to spend every day with, but since leaving the company she had only been able to see them three times in the past two years!

"Amy, is that you?", came yet another familiar voice from somewhere down a short hallway.

"No way!" she squealed as she ran down the hall and into the waiting Glen "Kane" Jacob's arms. His tough attitude disappeared as he held his fiery red headed friend in his arms and spun her around. She went around the room hugging everyone including Stacy Keibler, Mark "Taker" Calaway (and his wife Sara), Victoria Varon, Paul "Triple HHH" Levesque, Stephanie McMahon, Shawn Micheals, Torrie Wilson, Carlos "Carlito" Colón, Jr., Mickie James, Melina Perez, Christy Hemmy, Randy Orton, Maria Kanellis, Ken Kennedy, and Ashley Massaro. Even the newer wrestlers she hadn't wrested against Amy knew from her visit last year to Wrestlemania, and the newer ones even showed respect to the former Diva. The events that ended Lita's wrestling career had not been forgotten by anyone, but looking back everyone in the room knew the creative team had taken it too far. They had turned a woman's champion into a heel and into a whore hated by even her fans. As she looked around at the faces of her past all the bad memories came rushing back to her. Suddenly she recognized an absence from the room and turned to Kane with a quizzical look on her face.

"Where's Adam?"

"Uh well we're not allowed to call him that anymore", Glen said as he rubbed the back of his neck with one of his massive hands.

"Ok then where is Edge?"

Torrie giggled and made a ' wahpoosh ' sound and everyone in the room started laughing...well everyone but Amy. Ever since she had retired from the WWE watching it had not been one of her favorite past times. She was so afraid if she watched the feeling of loss would only get stronger, and going back was not an option. After much trying she finally had convinced herself that if she went back she would have no fans and it would be worthless. The confused look on her face while everyone muttered about Edge lead to Glen pulling her down the hallway into an empty room that branched off from the VIP area.

"Amy, I take it you haven't been watching lately"

"No not really, Kane. I saw enough of people getting the shit kicked out of them while I was in the company."

"Well since you left that jerk he started smooching up to Vickie Gurerro."

"Why would he do that?"

"Wow you are really out of the loop! Vickie is the new general manager of Smackdown, and now she is favoring Edge in the worst way. Every match Edge is in has more bias than Vince McMahon and Eric Biscoff ever gave out combined!"

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah they created another alliance called La Familia. Edge, Vickie, the Edgeheads, and Chavo are capitalizing all of Smackdown! It all makes me so angry!"

Kane's famous anger flared up and his face began to turn red. Amy backed away from him slowly knowing all too well how dangerous it was to be around Kane while he was angry. It took him a few minutes, but eventually he calmed down once more. He swept her into another hug squeezing her gently.

"We need you back, Ames. Maybe you can save us from this mess"

She slid out of his grip and stormed out of the room slamming the door as hard as she could. It infuriated her that not only did he want her back in the company but she wanted it for herself. After the entire trauma they had put her through something in her heart wanted to return to it. _How could you even think like that, Amy! They killed your reputation! You DON'T want to get back into that!_ She kept telling herself. Not even knowing where she was going and forgetting all her friends she ran for the back door of the club. Amy wasn't even looking where she was going and ran smack into a solid body. He caught her just as she was about to fall, but as soon as he noticed who it was he dropped her on the cement in shock.


	3. Secrets Are Hard To Keep

**Disclaimer:**I own diddly no matter how much I want. All characters belong to themselves or Vince McMahon. Please do not sue me!

_**Italics**_ thoughts

**Notes:  
**Trish Status and the Undertaker are still in the WWE  
I'm really sorry if I'm confusing anyone with switching between real names and wrestling names (if it gets too hard to read just let me know)  
I'm making my own rosters for ECW, Smackdown, and Raw just because it's easier for me ( That will be next )  
I'm treating Adam Copeland and Vickie Gurerro as an on and off screen relationship

**Because this my first story any criticism is welcomed even if it is mean!**

Sorry for making you guys wait I'm suffering from mild writer's block.

* * *

"Amy?" he said as he looked at her on the concrete at his feet.

She lay back on the ground and held her throbbing head in her hands. It took him a few minutes to realize that it was actually her and not just another one of his dreams. He reached down and touched her arm softly, but backed away when what felt like a burst of electricity flew through his finger tips. He reached down once more and touched her arm again tracing the edge of her tattoo on her shoulder gently.

"If you're done feeling me can you help me up, Adam?"

She smiled at him and he pulled her back onto her feet. They just stood there for a few minutes staring at each other lost in memories.

Suddenly a shrill voice rang out behind them, "EDGE!"

Adam's head sunk down and he sighed softly when the sound of a wheel chair rolling toward them sounded, "Edge, baby I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought you said you would be back in a –"

Vickie suddenly stopped speaking when she noticed who was standing in front of her fiancé. Adam slowly turned around only to wince from the harsh glare Vickie was dishing out to him and Amy looked as confused as ever.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing honey we just ran into each other back here", Adam said desperately trying to cover up the abhorrence he held for Vickie.

"I told you she would end up as a cheap whore working in alleys, Edge!"  
"Excuse me?" Amy interjected only to be cut off by Edge grabbing Vickie's wheel chair and pulling her down the alley and away from Amy.

Adam's voice clearly spoke volumes of his anger when he said "Come on, honey".

She just sat in her wheel chair smirking at an infuriated Amy. _She doesn't even know me! How dare she say that to me! I have to remember to thank whoever put her in that wheel chair._ Amy jumped a little bit as the back door opened behind her.

"John!"

"Amy!"

The old friends laughed as they hugged.

"What are you doing back here, Ames?" John Cena said as he light up a cigarette.

"I just needed some air. When did you arrive? You definitely weren't in the room when I last saw it."

"I just got here a few minutes ago"

They sat side by side on one of the old crates and just relaxed in the cool New York breeze just like they used to after the long shows.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get a cig?"

"You don't smoke, Amy."

"Well I know that much but I seriously need a relief."

John simply shrugged and opened the pack for her. She grabbed one of the 'death sticks' and pressed the end against John's lighter. After a few calming breaths of tobacco her racing thoughts seemed to slow to a more bearable level.

"Weren't you the one who used to lecture me about how smoking kills?"

"Yeah I was but it does make the hamster in my head stop running so fast on that damn wheel."

"You haven't changed at all" he said with a soft chuckle.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or punch you for that comment."

"I don't want you ever to change."

She reached over and squeezed his hand tightly. John squeezed back then let her hand go. The door opened slowly behind them and most of the superstars came pouring out. Victoria, HHH, Stephanie McMahon, Shawn Micheals, Torrie Wilson, Carlito, Mickie James, Melina, Christy Hemmy, Ken Kennedy, and Ashley Massaro had apparently all decided to turn in for the night due to the fact that everyone except Amy had to be at Madison Square Garden early in the morning for a meeting before Wrestle Mania. Amy and John gave goodbye hugs and high fives to everyone there and the group walked out to four waiting taxi cabs. Stacy stayed behind though claiming she would catch up with everyone else later. John gave Stacy a warning look when she opened her mouth.

"Ames I just can't believe it!" Stacy said acting like she was getting a huge secret off her chest.

"Stacey we promised we would let Shane tell her!" John interrupted covering Amy's ears with his hands quickly.

"She needs to know, John!"

"He made the plans so he gets to tell her! It's the only circumstance under which we got told!"

During their bickering Amy had fought her hardest to get John's hands off of her and hear what Stacy had to say.

"Ouch!" John hissed as he clutched his stomach after the hard elbow Amy had given him.

"What were you talking about?" Amy asked as quickly as she could hoping for a truthful answer about why everyone was acting weird around her this week.

"I can't say, Ames! I'm so sorry but I promised your band and Vince I wouldn't tell."

Stacy ran off down the alley knowing if she stood around Amy too long the secret was going to burst out in case of word vomit that would have horrible repercussions.

_What the hell is going on with everyone? It's like there's something everyone knows that I don't and it's starting to get really annoying!_

"You know for a hit from a girl that really hurt!" John said rubbing the area.

"Well your muscles hurt my elbow so we're even."

"Not even close."

Amy screamed when John grabbed her around the waist and easily flung her over his broad shoulders. With some difficulty John managed to get the back door to the club opened with a squirming cursing Amy Dumas pounding at his back. Taker, Sara, Kane, Maria, Randy, Matt, Trish, Jeff, Shane and Jay all burst out laughing seeing Amy get carried in. John let her down as gently as he could and Shane pulled her into his lap. After an hour of a waitress dressed in a bright yellow outfit scurrying in and out with drinks and empty glasses Taker and Sara stood up.

"We better head out because waking her up in the morning will be hell." Taker joked as he smiled at his loving wife.

Sara just laughed and smacked his arm.

"And I better go with them because knowing Taker he'll call me to help get her up." Kane said smiling at his brother.

Amy got up immediately and hugged Taker, who was like a fatherly figure to almost everyone on the roster. He easily lifted her an entire foot off the ground.

"If you ever need anything at all you know my number and don't be afraid to use it." he whispered to her before depositing Amy safely back on the floor so that she could hug Sara tightly. When it came to Amy hugging Kane it was a bit awkward considering the last time they had touched she had stormed out of the room. Jeff stood up and yawned stretching out and just as Taker, Sara and Kane had left Jeff announced he was leaving as well. Trish stood up with Jeff telling everyone that she was going to accompany him back to the hotel. Amy felt a little weird knowing how much energy she had but realizing how tired her friends really did look. If she had been concentrating a bit harder Amy would have seen Maria opening her mouth to say something.

"Maria! You better come with me. I need advice…on an outfit…for…uumm…come on!" Trish said grabbing Maria's hand and pulling her away. Randy and John looked at each other and shrugged before saying goodbye as well and walking out mumbling about something.

"Wow everyone is leaving in groups tonight." Amy commented watching Randy and John go.

"I'm sure they are all tired, Ames." Jay said as he sipped his drink casually staring at an oversized fake diamond that was lodge in the silver wall.

* * *

I really need some help because I'm not sure who I should pair up at the moment. Jeff/Trish and Taker/Sara are already set in stone, but everyone else is up in the air. Please let me know what you want to see!


	4. Past Dreams and Future Hopes

Disclaimer: I own diddley no matter how much I want

**Disclaimer:**I own diddley no matter how much I want. All characters belong to themselves or Vince McMahon. Please do not sue me!

_**Italics**_ thoughts

**Notes:**

Trish Status and the Undertaker are still in the WWE

I'm really sorry if I'm confusing anyone with switching between real names and wrestling names (if it gets too hard to read just let me know)

I'm treating Adam Copeland and Vickie Gurerro as an on and off screen relationship

I didn't really feel the need to create the entire rosters but if you need to know I'll stick it in a future chapter

**Because this my first story any criticism is welcomed even if it is mean!**

Amy stumbled into her hotel room around 4 in the morning and just collapsed on the clean white bed. She closed her eyes and felt every pore in her body begging for sleep but her brain just wouldn't turn off. _What the hell is everyone hiding from me!? _Immediately she tried to think of anyone who she could call and weasel the information, but the one person that came to mind she was too scared to call. _Are you crazy! Even thinking about calling Adam is totally insane! What would you even say to him? You have gone far enough by even letting him touch your arm. You are beyond over that heart breaker Adam Copeland! _She tried to tell herself this so many times, but her hand reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. At one point her hands defied her brain and went as far as to open the phone. They punch in those familiar digits on their own accord, but her sense kicked in and the phone snapped shut. Amy yanked off her jeans and crawled under the crisp white blankets thankful that she chose to get her own hotel room this once. After begging her own brain to just shut up she drifted off into a deep but troubled sleep. Her dreams were filled with the memories of his face and everything that went along with him. Somehow it turned into a horrible nightmare at the end with him yelling at her from across the room. He said horrible things about never loving her and wishing she was dead then just walked out on her. In the real world that had been exactly what had happened. Right after her last ever Diva match against Mickie James he had dumped her in the worst way. He had even gone as far as to call her a selfish slut, and that was something Amy could never let herself forgive him for.

"Amy, get up! We gotta get to the bar early and set up!" Troy said as he shook her attempting to wake up the sleeping former diva. She was still exhausted from dancing until her legs were jello the night before at the club so though and was ready to sleep for another year. Troy finally gave up with shaking her and started tickling her in the spot he had learned was her weakest point. She struggled to get away from him and screamed as soon as his fingers dug their way into the side of her stomach. When he finally knew she was so awake there was no way she could go back to sleep he stopped. After a loud groan and much mumbling Amy sat up and looked at Troy. A more serious look fell over her beautiful face at once when she thought back to why it was so hard to sleep.

"What's wrong, Ames? You know that you can talk to me." He said placing a hand gently on her shoulder and taking a seat on the bed.

"I want to know what's going on, Troy. All my old wrestling friends were hiding something from me last night, and all of you guys are acting weird. I just feel so out of the loop and I really don't like that feeling. Stacy was just about to tell me and that annoying hunk of muscle John Cena stopped her!"

"You're right. There is something we're all hiding from you and it's a surprise I know that you'll like it, but Shane I'm sure is going to tell you today. He planned this whole thing so it's his job to spill the beans, ya know?"

"Yeah I know I just want to be in the loop now!"

"I wish I could tell you, Ames. I really do."

"How did you even get in here by the way?" she asked as it hit her.

He tossed a card key on bed and smiled.

"I always steal one when you get your own room because I'm always the one who has to get you up. What I want to know though is what is else is bothering you. Way before this secret you've been down in the dumps. You're my friend and I hate to see you like this."

"I want to go back, Troy."

"Go back where?"

"Back to being a Diva."

To her shock he didn't look surprised at all with her statement.

"It was such a huge part of my life and my body walked out but I think my heart is still in the ring."

"So why haven't you gone back yet? You know Vince would love to have his best Diva back."

"Well we have the band now and I couldn't just leave you guys hanging."

"Amy, you're unhappy and we can all see it. Don't give up what you love for us."

She looked at him and shook her head.

"You guys are my new life now. I can't just walk back there!"

"Amy, trust me in the next few days it will be so much easier."

With that he simply stood and walked away.

"Way to be cryptic, Troy!" Amy yelled after him wishing that just for once everyone would be completely honest with her.

She quickly got dressed and joined the boys who all seemed to be waiting for her in the hallway. It was clear to her that they had been talking about her from the way their huddle had broken. All three of them gave her innocent smiles, but she was not buying any of it. The secrecy was getting more on her nerves every second.

"Wow you look like hell today", Jay said with a joking smile, but the line still earned his a smack in the back of the head from Amy.

The Luchagors all walked together to the small bar they were playing in and began to set up. For more then three hours the band played their own songs mixed with some of the covers they had prepared, and got a fairly good reaction.


End file.
